25 Years Later: A Story of Them
by Hudini
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the Digidestin's kids after the original ones saved the digiworld? I'm here to tell you.


A/N: Hi...my third fic. I thought I would start a new story...try to clear my writers block. NO FLAMES! Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not Own any of these characters. The only thing i own is the names of the kids, and the ideas that happen after the actual story leaves off.

**25 Years Later**

Chapter 1 Getting Ready

"Your thinking about Trance again aren't you Risha?"

A girl with short brown/blonde hair looked from her window to the door of her room. "You rodent!" She grabbed the closest stuffed animal and threw it at the small boy at the door. "You were listening to my phone conversation. Your dead!" She stood and literally jumped at him.

"Yeah, you and Mikk were really talking about him..." The boy giggled and then ran down the hall as Risha tried to grab him.

Kari was in the kitchen making supper and working on her course outline for the next day. T.K. was sitting at the Dinning room table working on his latest book. Banging was heard upstairs, and a smallish figure bolted down the stairs. He ran to Kari and hid behind her. "Help mommy."

"You can't hide behind mom this time rodent!"

Kari looked from her son to her daughter. "Risha!"

"Mom! He was listening in on my phone conversation!"

"Stop yelling at me." Kari said calmly. Meanwhile T.K. had looked up from his computer.

"Mom!" Risha whined then looked at her brother. "Your dead! Mom can't hide you forever." She turned around and made her way back up the stairs.

The boy gulped then looked up at his mom. He gave a smug smile.

Kari looked down at her son. "Ryan...this is the third time this week. What's gonna happen if me or your dad aren't her next time?"

"I donn know...." he shrugged as he was picked up and placed on the stool beside T.K. "Will Evan still be able to come over?"

Kari sighed and T.K. looked down at his laptop again. "Yes...he's still coming over...all the kids are." She smiled. "Now go play...and leave your sister alone please."

"Ok mommy." He hugged Kari and ran upstairs to play video games.

Risha P.O.V. (Computer email to Pen Pal in America)

My stupid brother listened in on my phone conversation with Mikk today. Stupid Ryan! Trance is cute. I blush whenever he looks at me. I've known him all my life....I wonder if he likes me. We're all going to the D.W. it's been 25 years since our parents saved it. I'm going with mom and Ryan's going with dad...thank you. Dad has to finish up his last chapter. I'm so proud of him, so is mom. Salamon is sleeping on my bed. She's so peaceful when no one is bugging cough palamon. There siblingness is worse then ours. Gatomon and Patamon are well. Guess what! My mom's going to have a new baby. She's telling everyone today. You should tell your dad to stop by the D.W. today. Jen I really want to meet your digimon. hehe. Well I got to be going. Talk to you soon.

Basic P.O.V.

Risha sent the email and turned off her computer. She walked from the chair to her bed. "Salamon...." the fuzzy pink catlike creature turned over. "Salamon...." Risha began to slowly pet the cat. Big brown eyes slowly opened and looked at Risha.

"What's wrong?" the cat yawned.

"We have to get ready to go soon...you still need a bath." Risha said picking Salamon up.

Salamon's eyes opened wide. "A bath? Uh...i'm fine...."

"Nope. Gatomon!" Risha called down the stairs.

A white fuzzy cat jumoed every second step. "What's wrong Risha?"

"Your daughter needs a bath...."

"I'm already busy giving Palamon a bath...she's gonna have to wait." and with that, the whiteness assended down the stairs.

Risha stepped back into her bedroom and closed the door. She sat at her computer once more and turned it on. It loaded in a few minutes and she brought up a web browser. "You have mail!" The computer shouted. Her American Pen Pal, Jen, had replied to her email and was online at that moment. She logged into MSN and opened a message.

"Hi Risha."

"Hey Jen."

"So I your going to the DW?"

"Yep...did you ask your dad if you could come?"

"Yeah...he said we have plans tonight, so we can't."

"That sucks."

"I "

"For what?"

"Your mom having another baby. That's great news. I can't wait till the school break."

"Thanks, and why?"

"Remember we're getting together?"

"Oh yeah...sorry it totally slipped my mind."

"That's ok...well I got to go...I have to get ready."

"So do I...talk to you later."

"Bye Bye"

"Bye Jen."

Click.

Risha signed off MSN and turned her computer off. She then went to her closet and pulled out blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

After she was dressed she went downstairs and her mom was getting ready to leave. "Let's go Risha."

"K mom...bye Dad!"

"Bye! See you guys later."

"Bye mom." Ryan hugged his mom. "Risha."

"Twirp."

Risha and Kari left the house and got in the car. They drove to a building were 10 computer were set up. In seconds they were in a forest. A few people were there and they greeted the two had just arrived.

AN: Ok so that was the first chapter. Read and Review. NO FLAMES! I have better things to do then read flames.


End file.
